It All Started With A Song
by Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: NethCan, Human AU. Matthew's life is pretty normal. However, that changes when he breaks up with his boyfriend, who writes a nasty song about him, which just happens to have his name in it. And when the song lands the band a record deal and goes to the top of the charts, things only get worse. The song makes him an overnight star, but is fame all it seems?


**Author's note: So, um, yeah. This is my first story on here. I'm pretty excited about it, to be honest. It's loosely based off of the wonderful novel _Audrey, Wait!_ by Robin Benway. And if you've read the book, then yes, I did keep the name of the song (Except with Matthew instead of Audrey.), because my brain couldn't come up with a better song title. The name of the place where they play in this chapter is also the same as in the book, because once again, I couldn't think of anything better. **

**Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy the story, and leave a review if you want to see it continued. **

Point.

_"Matthew, over here!"_

Click.

_"How do you feel about the song?"_

Flash.

_"Have you got anything to say to Gilbert?"_

This was what my daily life had become. Goodbye to weekdays spent being unnoticed at school and weekends seeing shows with Elizabeta or making mixes to blast in my car. And it was all because I decided to break up with my boyfriend.

Chances are that you've heard The Song. You know which one. You've probably sang along to it at the homecoming dance, or in your car on the drive to work, or maybe even in your shower. Hey, if that last one is the case, I won't judge.

According to a poll in the L.A. Times, a whopping seventy percent of Americans blame me for the breakup. Which they should- it was my decision. But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? I should start at the beginning so that you know where I'm coming from.

Kiddos, welcome to my side of the story.

* * *

The day I broke up with Gilbert Beilschmidt, my boyfriend of nine months, four weeks, eight days, eleven hours, and twenty six minutes, was the very same day that he wrote The Song That Must Not Be Named. Yeah, I'm a bit of a Harry Potter nerd. But you probably don't care about that.

Anyway, the breakup wasn't just some split decision that I'd made. I had considered it seriously for about two weeks, but I'd thought of ending the relationship long before that. And then when the time came for me to break the news to him, the words had just came out of my mouth like it was nothing at all. It was a bit surprising, as I'd always been kind of awkward when it came to relationship, and let's face it, human interaction in general.

Thankfully for me, Gil hadn't seemed too terribly upset. He'd asked if we could still be friends, and I told him that yes, of course we could still be friends. Then he smiled this sad little smile at me and said, "The talent scout from that one record company is finally coming to one of our shows, and you kinda just killed my vibe, Birdie." Did I mention that Gilbert was in a band called The Band? Well, for the record, he is. And yes, that _is _their legit name_._ They were, for the most part, your typical high school rock 'n roll band. Not especially good, but not especially bad either.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you still coming, though?"

"Yeah, can I bring Liza? She'll want to come."

"If you want to."

We sat there on his bed for a few more very awkward minutes. After a while, it got too uncomfortable for me.

"I'm going to go home now."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nodded. "Bye, Gilbert." I almost added 'It was nice while it lasted', because it certainly was, but I thought that was a bit corny, so I didn't say it. As I walked away, I heard him shout, "Matthew, wait!" Instead of turning around, I just kept walking as though I hadn't heard a word he said.

Biggest mistake of my life.

That night, I enlisted Elizabeta and her boyfriend, Roderich, to come with me for moral support. I could tell that Roddy wasn't to happy about going- rock music wasn't really his thing- but he was too polite to say anything.

Elizabeta and I went all the way back to first grade, when this one kid had tried to... I don't even remember, now that I think about it. It was most likely something juvenile and stupid, but good ol' Liz had punched him in square in the jaw. Of course, she got in loads of trouble for it, but I was still kind of impressed by what she'd done, not to mention completely terrified of her.

She'd been going out with Roderich for about a year or so. I liked him fine, though he was a bit uppity at times.

As we drove to the gig, Elizabeta made me fill her in on all the details of Gil and I's split, just as I had imagined she would. And so I retold the event word by word for her.

"Well, I knew from the beginning that you and him wouldn't last. Just had a feeling in my gut, y'know?"

Our conversation wasn't very important; you pretty much already know what we talked about, so I'm just going to fast forward to the show.

The Band was playing at a little joint downtown called the Jukebox, which was the venue for most concerts in the area. It was fairly dingy and not the greatest place ever, but nobody really gave a damn.

The show wasn't anything special. The Band played their usual setlist, nothing too exciting up until the encore. That, my friend, is when things first started to change for me, though I didn't know it at the time.

"Alright," Gilbert said into the mic, "this is a new song of ours, and you'll be the first crowd we play it for. "

_Uh-oh._

"You see, my boyfriend Matthew broke up with me today."

_Double uh-oh. _I distinctly heard someone (Probably Elizabeta.) hiss the word 'fuck' under their breath.

"Well, I've always wanted to write a song about him, so here we are, singing it. This one's called _Matthew, Wait!_" And with that, the band started into a loud, fast song about none other than yours truly. A song which just so happened to have my name in it several times.

And you know what the very worst part was?

It was _catchy. _Extremely catchy, in fact. Even the serious and proper Roderich was tapping his foot to the beat, something which I had never seen happen before. (After listening to Liza bothering him about it constantly, he would eventually admit that he secretly liked the song, but that isn't important.)

When the song ended, everybody except me cheered wildly. I, on the other hand, wanted to smash Gilbert's skull with one of the old hockey sticks I still had from when I used to play the sport. And I am not a violent person at all, in fact, I can barely squash a spider on any given day. Elizabeta grabbed me by my shirtsleeve and dragged me outside.

"I want to kill him. Have we talked about how to castrate ex boyfriends in health yet?"

"There will be no castrating, Matthew. As much as I'd like to do that to him, it's kinda, you know, illegal."

"Well, they should legalize it so that I can _make him fucking suffer!"_ I shouted that last part, which is something I never do. Hell, there are days where I barely even speak, let alone shout. I was pissed off, okay?

"Matt, calm down."

"I can't calm down!"

She sighed, clearly getting frustrated. "Yes, you can."

"Liz, I don't think you understand. Have you ever had one of your exes write a song about you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you don't understand!"

A few kids that went to our school passed us. "Love the song, Matthew!," one girl called out at me. She wasn't being sarcastic, either. It was almost as if she thought I'd written it myself. Liza clapped a hand onto my shoulder.

"Let's get you home, okay? I'll buy you a shake on the way to your house, if you want."

I sighed. "That sounds good."

And so we walked back to her car. I wasn't thinking about how the song might effect me or what it would mean for me from that day forward.

I just wanted my damn milkshake.

**Did you like it? Was Canada too OOC? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
